kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Cream
Ice Creams are a type of consumable item in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep that function similarly to the Aura spell in the Final Fantasy series, in that they manually place the character into a set Command Style; however, there is also a special Command Style, Frozen Fortune, that can only be activated by consuming Ice Creams. Like all consumable items in this game, they can only be equipped as Item Commands, but they must first be made at the Ice Cream Shop using the specified ingredients. Unlike the Synthesis Materials of previous games, Ice Cream ingredients can only be obtained from Prize Pods, rare Unversed that hide in most worlds; however, each recipe is available from the beginning, so the character only needs to collect the appropriate ingredients in order to make the Ice Cream. Once a character obtains each type of Ice Cream, they are rewarded with the Sweetstack. List of Ice Creams List of Ingredients Dancin' Lemon can be obtained by all three characters. The Prize Pods are found at Neverland and Mirage Arena, in Risky Riches. Bijou Bean can be obtained by Terra. The Prize Pods are found at Enchanted Dominion. Nutty Nut can be obtained by Terra. The Prize Pods are found at Dwarf Woodlands and Olympus Coliseum. Bizarro Bean can be obtained by Terra. The Prize Pods are found at Deep Space. Gaspberry can be obtained by Terra and Aqua. The Prize Pods are found at Dwarf Woodlands. Rose Honey can be obtained by Terra and Aqua. The Prize Pods are found at Enchanted Dominion. Golden Jam can be obtained by Terra. The Prize Pods are found at Never Land. Whipped Dream can be obtained by Terra. The Prize Pods are found at Never Land. Soy Milk can be obtained by all three characters. The Prize Pods are found at Radiant Garden. Rocket Soda can be obtained by all three characters. The Prize Pods are found at Radiant Garden. Galactic Caramel can be obtained by Terra. The Prize Pods are found at Deep Space. Thundercracker can be obtained by all three characters. The Prize Pods are found at Olympus Coliseum. Nebula Nectar can be obtained by Terra and Aqua. The Prize Pods are found at Radiant Garden. Birthday Cake can be obtained by Terra and Aqua. The Prize Pods are found at Castle of Dreams. Crystal Sugar can be obtained by Terra. The Prize Pods are found at Castle of Dreams. Prickle Pepper can be obtained by all three characters. The Prize Pods are found at Disney Town. Toonbasco can be obtained by all three characters. The Prize Pods are found at Disney Town. Apple Pie Prize Pods holding Apple Pie can be found in The Mine area of the Dwarf Woodlands for Ventus. Ballon Melon Can be found in the Turo Prison Block in Deep Space for Aqua. Cherryberry Can be found in the Audience Chamber in the Enchanted Dominion for Ventus. Chocolate Valentine Can be found in the Mousehole area of the Castle of Dreams for Ventus. Cotton Cloudcandy Can be found in the Town Near Thebes area in the Olympus Coliseum for Ventus and Aqua. Cream Fluff Can be found in the Durgon Transporter area of Deep Space for Ventus and the Turo Prison Block for Aqua. Crystal Soda Can be found in the Foyer area in the Castle of Dreams for Aqua. Fizzy Tizzy Can be found in the Turo Prison Block in Deep Space for Aqua. Forest Muffin Can be found in the Audience Chamber in the Enchanted Dominion for Ventus. Heroic Orange Can be found in the Town Near Thebes in Olympus Coliseum for Aqua. Honeybunch Can be found in the Mermaid Lagoon in Neverland for Ventus. Jumbo Almond Can be found in the Audience Chamber in Enchanted Dominion for Ventus. Mermaid Salt Can be found in the Indian Camp in Neverland for Aqua. Merry Dairy Can be found in The Mine in the Dwarf Woodlands for Ventus. Moogle Coffee Can be found in the Fountain Court in Radiant Garden for Ventus. Open Sesame Can be found during the Treasure Tussle final round in the Mirage Arena for all characters. Peach Fantasy Can be found in the Flower Glade area in the Dwarf Woodlands for Aqua. Rainbow Syrup Can be found in the Mermaid Lagoon of Neverland for Ventus and the Indian Camp for Aqua. Sky Blue Mousse Can be found in Waterside area of the Enchanted Dominion for Aqua. Star Syrup Can be found in the Dungon Transporter in Deep Space for Ventus. Wedding Cake Can be found in the Mousehole area in the Castle of Dreams for Ventus. See also *Sea-salt ice cream *Frozen Fortune Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Items